Closer
by Corinder
Summary: Konan was never supposed to have a use, he'd always planned on killing her... but Madara found out that she was more useful than he'd thought. In more ways than one. Madara/Konan, Pein/Konan. Warning- graphic scenes, rape.
1. The Beginning of it all

After this chapter, this fic will follow Madara and Konan's relationship after chapter 363. Warning: Graphic scene, rape, and the usual stuff that comes with criminals...

Konan. No family name. Late teens, or there abouts, sheltered beyond belief given that she had grown up in a warzone, the most native and innocent thing he'd come across for years. She hadn't been interesting at first, she'd looked skinny and smelt something bad without access to regular baths, and her paper technique wasn't anything exciting.

Only right now, as Madara stood there hidden in the bathhouse, she was exciting. She wasn't skinny, at least not overly so, and while he tried to force his mind to admire the other female bodies in the place, the larger breasts, the thicker bodies, the more experianced women, his eyes kept finding their way back to the smaller girl in the water, and those smaller breasts that bobbed gently on the surface as she sat there, arms around her chest.

What had he come here for? He glanced at the poisioned needle in his hand, the type that Rain Nin under Hanzou would use, and almost forgot why he was holding it. He was supposed to kill her. Get her out of the way. Poision her, leave her naked where they could use her, and then use her rape and death as a tool to encorage Pein to be more loyal to him.

His eyes darted back to the girl as she rose out of the water. Madara became aware of an increasing uncomfortable tightness against his pants as she hurried past him, a glimpse of her before she'd wrapped a towel around her body. It was enough for his sharingan.

Her breasts were perfect, not too heavy, not too small, the nipples semi-erect from the cool air outside the hot water. Her body curved down gently, just slightly to meet at her waist, and she had a soft stomach that wasn't hard and unyielding looking like some women seemed to favor. A nest of dark blue curls, drawing his eyes between her soft thighs, making him want to grab her there, make her let him look, touch her, fuck her against the wall and make her moan, make her scream his name...

Fuck. He glared down at the offending tightness, aware that he was already hard, and threw the needle to one side. How long had it been since he'd been with a woman? Weeks? Months? Madara occasionally slept with one, he had needs, but he had been distracted by Pein as of late. Konan had always seemed an unnessacery distraction to the teenager, something that'd gotten on Madara's nerves more and more. She had seemed competely useless.

He pictured her kneeling in front of him, using those lips, or spread eagled under him, or bent forward in front of him, and swore softly. Killing her would be a waste. And when he got bored with her, he could kill her then.

Madara followed slowly and came to her room. She was already dressed. He scowled and eyed her outfit, planning the best places to cut, the fastest he could get into her. He was about to enter when he noticed Pein, the asshole kid sitting there with her. He was already with her and Madara knew that they were inseperable. Pein rarely slept, rarely ate, and his eye was always on the girl. It was impossible to get her alone without getting Pein suspicous.

He headed back for the hotsprings and waited, his hardness hurting, waiting for a woman. Normally he went for the fuller figured, he loved curves, but he found himself craving a woman roughly Konan's size and height. She passed by and Madara grasped onto her, tugging her into the bushes. Before she could scream, he genjutsued her, and took her to the wall outside Konan and Pein's room. He pushed her against the wall, her back against his, and freed himself. And with eyes firmly on Konan's figure, she had stretched out on her mat, he fucked the woman he'd grabbed, ignoring her, mind fixated on the blue haired girl in the room.

It wasn't romantic. It was lust, animal lust, aggressive and demanding to be satisfied. And when he came, it was Konan he pictured, Konan his mind grasped onto.

They left the same day and while he tried, over and over, to get her alone...

Pein never left her. He stayed beside her, protected her, gave her clothes that hid her figure, never touched her, never kissed her, never let her see or hear anything that'd shock her. Madara nearly lost his trust once when he made a much too dirty comment about her, just barely saving his new tool's trust with a little genjutsu and a little mistaken word. The girl was going to be his. But not at the loss of his tool.

A week past, a week in which Madara had a near-constant hardness to remind him, his mind going over the few second glimpse of her body over, and over, and no matter how many times he releved himself, the fantasies he had of her brought it back fast. He started to notice her body, her lips, her soft wrist, her arms, her thighs, her legs, her feet, and it suddenly didn't matter if she was slightly dirty or not. He suddenly felt insanely angry whenever another male, Pein included, glanced too low, or made a comment. Several men were left nearly castrated when they asked 'how much for an hour?' It wasn't just Pein who did that...

But oddly enough, this behavier seemed to only grow Pein's trust in Madara, as if being protective of the girl was all he needed to be in order to gain respect.

That was when he'd had the bright idea of a celebration. Sake! Lots of sake. Pein, of course, was the one who got the sake. Madara stuck to water and he made sure Konan's sake was watered down. It'd worked so well, it only took a little provoking, a little teasing, before the young man was eager to impress his new teacher and 'his woman'.

Red eyes roamed over his young companions with a predatory gaze, taking in the situation and grinning somewhat. The pierced red-head lay sprawled across his arms, snoring contently with a half-empty sake bottle beside him. The herbs had helped, he was competely out of it. He wouldn't wake till lunch the next day.

And it left him alone with the girl.

He smirked now as he pulled the sake bottle away from Pein's hand. Konan sat beside him, quiet, fiddling with her kimono. She was just on the peak of womanhood, not quite done, but not a child. He shifted to sit beside her, ignoring Pein's snores, wondering if he'd at least slept with her.

"Madara-sama?" She murmered, gazing up at him from under her soft blue hair and he felt their connection of eyes. Perfect. Nothing big... just a tweak in her willingness here and there, his eyes spinning as he altered her mood slightly...

"Are you tired too, Konan-chan?" He asked softly as he stroked her arm.

Konan shook her head and glanced down to where Pein slept. She then held up her near-full glass and shook her head. "No... I didn't drink much. Are you tired, Madara-sama?"

"If alcohol defeated me that easily, I'd be dead long ago." Madara joked softly, his body never really had absorbed alcohol... but he wanted to be fully in control of his body tonight. "The night is still young for the two of us..." He gripped tighter her arm, leaning closer to her. "...we should enjoy it."

He felt a thrill of triumph as she didn't pull away, her eyes widening as his lips met hers, a moment where she tensed as if about to resist, and then gave up, Madara pushed her down against the ground, kissing her gently, another thrill going through him as she returned the kiss slowly. He shifted his body slowly till he was between her legs, his hands pulling the belt off and tugging the kimono off. She didn't seem to notice till his hands were around her bare back.

"Pein..." She gasped against his lips, sentence lost, wide eyed, her pale skin pink as he moved lower to take one of her breasts in his hand. It fit perfectly, and he tasted it, watching her as he teased her with his mouth. Konan seemed to be startled as a loud snore came from beside him and her resistance grew somewhat as she tried to regain her sentence. "Pein..."

"Is asleep." He replied and tugged the entire thing off her, one hand slipping under her panties to cup her between her legs, the other on her breast, Madara couldn't get enough of her body, the softness and firmness, her thighs tensing and relaxing around his legs as he held her there, rubbing the curls. The look on her face was priceless as Madara pushed a finger inside her, just the tip, testing. She was so hot, and wet, and tight, and something stopped his finger quickly as he slowly pushed in deeper. "So, you are a virgin..."

Konan moaned as the palm of his hand continued to rub her gently, teasing the sensitive nub with his rough hand, she looked guilty, her eyes falling to the still figure beside them. "Pein is... I can't... I can't..."

It annoyed him to think that she thought of Pein now.

Madara let go of her nipple and moved higher, crushing her lips with his, stopping her sentence midway as he pulled her legs around his hips, grinding into her body. She whimpered against his lips in such a cute way. Why hadn't he done this months before? He couldn't wait, he'd cum before he'd even undressed, the girl drove him crazy. He moved up just to get the top off, grinding his hips against hers, and when she started to beg him to stop, that Pein wouldn't approve he scowled.

"He'll like whatever I tell him to like. So will you." Madara summoned a clone, leaving it to tug her panties off as he stood, pulling his pants off slowly. His clone held her so she had to see, he smirked as her eyes were drawn lower now. The arousal she'd shown in her face was mixed with fear and he felt his cock twitch as he stared down at her body, as her eyes stared at him. Fuck. A virgin. His arousal almost hurt, he wanted her so bad, and the sweet fear she showed only made it harder.

"Please... not here... Pein's..." She barely got any further before he was kneeling above her again, his naked body covering hers. Madara glanced at Pein, who was just a few feet away, still snoring and clutching to the bottle. He shrugged, and the clone knelt beside Pein to tie him up, just in case.

Madara ground his body into hers, not entering, watching her red face as his lust started to fill his mind. His fingers bent down between them to pull her lips open, making her cringe.

"Please don't..." She pleaded, eyes shutting as he teased her body with the head, running it along., Konan's hands against his chest as if she could push him off. "I.. I've never..." She twisted under him, surprising him, rolling onto her stomach, forcing him away from her. Konan tried to crawl forward, panting, clearly heading for Pein. It was useless, he slowly crawled towards her as she tried to wake Pein up.

Madara grasped her by the hips and knelt over her, aiming for between her legs without turning her back over. She was bent over Pein. How sweet.

He suddenly thrust into her, blocked by her barrier, making her scream in pain. His mind was too full of lust to care about the pain he'd cause her, he just wanted to fuck her and make her scream, and aiming carefully, he tried again, tightening his grasp on her waist, bending down across her. Her body tore, her screams echoed around them, there was another dampness now, her blood, and he kissed her neck as tears started to roll down her face and fall onto Pein.

"You have now... shh, it won't hurt forever..." Madara reached down to stroke her face, kissing her neck with rare affection. Good girl. She wasn't fighting.

Lust filled his mind and hips again and he started to move, shutting his eyes, moving hard against her as he filled her as deep as he could get. Everytime he moved, she cried out, her chest over Pein, and he smirked at the out of it teenager as he rode her.

He withdrew and pulled her onto her back, beside Pein. The seconds apart were agony for him, he lifted her legs around his waist, hooking them under his arms, and started to move faster and faster till he was slamming against her, his hips thrusting into hers, getting deeper, giving into his need to pound her, to claim her, her moans of pain nothing in his frenzied lust. He could feel her chest rubbing against his as she was pushed backwards and forwards, her hands clawing at him, ignoring Pein's passed out body that she kept bumping into. Fuck, she was tight. Too tight. He opened his eyes to look down at her face, the tears, the screams as he slammed into her, her breasts bouncing, her sweet body almost too small for this treatment, and if he didn't do something...

She suddenly cummed, his red eyes triggering an orgasam, her eyes widening in surprise as she stopped crying and screamed for another reason, her body tensing and her nails drawing his blood. Madara continued to slam his hips into hers, tugging her against him, and didn't wait, as soon as her eyes were open he did it again. And again. And again. Over and over, he made her cum under him, till she was begging him to stop, till she was slippery and shiny with sweat, all pain lost in her dampness. Madara felt his body threaten to release, it'd been some time since he'd had a girl like her, and he tugged her into his lap, sitting back, impaling her again. Madara moved her up and down, her uppar body flopped against his as she apparently couldn't bear to move, before he cummed inside her, spilling white fluid in her, moaning himself.

He wrapped his arms around the panting girl and held her, kissing her sweaty neck, feeling a little regret now that he'd gotten carried away. She struggled and he tightened his grasp.

"I claimed you. You're mine now." He murmered softly. Madara was still buried in her and he slowly ground his hips up into her, aware that his flaccid member would easily get hard again if he stayed like this.... she was nearly his. He had a few more things to do with her... but not tonight.

Slowly he lifted her and with the aid of his clone, gently dressed her, his fingers trailing gently over her bruised skin. Madara wiped away the tears. He held her against him, in his lap with her back to his chest, gently pulling her legs open again. She was still crying. He scowled and kissed her neck, brushing the soft hair out of the way of his mouth, slipping his fingers between her legs under her clothing.

"It only hurts the first time. Let me show you what it's like when you're not a virgin..." He murmered in her ear and started to work on her, slow and gentle, touching her and teasing her till she stiffened against him again, crying out, her beautiful body tensing under his hands. He didn't rush himself this time, he teased her, touched her, careful to not press into her sore body, and when she cummed, Madara made it last as long as possible by continuing to stroke her and when it was over, he held her. She didn't struggle anymore. He smiled as he found something out about this girl... she liked cuddles. She wasn't good at it, she tensed, but she liked it. She'd fallen asleep in his arms and he'd carefully placed healing sauve on her body between her legs as she slept, helping her out a little more.

Madara lay her down on her mat and stretched out after he dressed to rest as well, his satisfied body sleepy. He tugged her close to him, making sure to hold her, stroking her arm and back. It was only when he saw the sun rising that he let go of her and shifted back.

She was quiet the next day. Madara kept an eye on her, but when Pein asked her why she was limping, she had shrugged and said she had tried to do the splits while drunk. Konan's eyes had flickered to Madara who shrugged and confirmed her lie by agreeing. It had surprised him a bit. He had expected a scene, expected to have to genjutsu them, to fight... but she didn't say a word. Even though she was sore, even though she limped and winced as she sat, she didn't give him away.. Madara waited several days before trying it again. She fought him, but weakly, and he was careful to go slower this time, careful to make sure she came before he did.

As the weeks turned into months, Madara started seeing a side of her he hadn't expected, a side that surprised her even... a kinkier Konan who was turned on by roughness, by ropes, by being taken in public places... and who was starting to seek him out for sex. He kept saying to himself that he'd dispose of her, but she was becoming important in her own way, and his training for her was making her jutsu slightly scarier. Sex and torture worthy paper? She was constantly getting stronger and more mature, in every way possible.

And so it went on for years. Through their take over of Amegakure, through Akatsuki's founding, he would find himself with her for an hour, fifteen minutes, if he was lucky then a few days, and then they'd be apart. And Madara found that he couldn't sleep with others, even if he'd been months without Konan, like she was a drug, he'd given up after the third prostitute had tried the 'It's okay, it happens to everyone' line. Did she sleep with Pein? He didn't ask and she didn't tell.

He smirked as he headed back for God's tower. The freak with mouths in his hands would be killed by Sasuke. Madara's time with her would only increase...


	2. Madara's return

Thankyou for the reviews! I don't know why there aren't more Madara/Konan stories. I'll be alternating between their minds... just to give you an idea of their different way of looking at this.

Warning-This scene contains ...well, nothing like the first chapter.

* * *

He was back. That meant that the fight was over.

Konan stood calmly as she watched Madara enter, hands folded in front of her, careful to not fidget too much. Pein moved past her, stepping down off the platform, heading forward to meet Madara. She smiled somewhat, just a quirk of the lips, and froze her face again. He liked to be between her and Madara.

"So, what happened to Sasuke?" He asked softly.

Konan didn't say anything as a moment passed, a brief moment of time that seemed to stretch. If Sasuke was dead, it would ruin Madara's plan and Itachi's eyes. They both knew the importance of that brat.

"Good feeling... sharingan's power was shown well... his eyes will surpass Itachi's eyes." Madara answered, lazily, but Konan knew him well enough to know that those pauses were excitement. He was excited by this devolpment. It meant he'd gotten the outcome he wanted. "The machine is ripened. His mind is made up... it won't be long."

"What about the kyuubi?"

"You capture him... as the leader, failure will not be accepted." He answered, not bothering to hide the threat in those words, before turning to vanish down the hallway nearby.

For a few moments they stood there before Pein moved again.

Konan turned to face Pein and bit her lip from saying anything. He was annoyed and distracted, his face unreadble, but his hand opened and closed in a way that suggested he was planning his assassination of Madara... He stayed quiet for a few minutes, standing there.

"Pein..."

His eyes snapped to her and she cringed as his glare caught her. Pein's gaze cooled again. "What?"

"I've got duties with the Amegakure nin..." She was lying, she'd done them earlier and he knew that, but he nodded. As Konan headed for the door, she felt a hand on her arm.

"Wait..." He pushed her against the wall, sheltered from the city for a moment, his hands shifting up to cup her face as his lips found hers. The kiss was tender and sweet, a little clumsy like it always was, his affection for her still awkward after all this time. "Come to my room tonight. We'll need to plan."

She nodded and smiled, having as much trouble with a smile in this open space as he did, then slipped out.

Konan had barely gotten a hundred feet away before a body slammed into her, tugging her into a shut off room in the tower. She gasped, winded, but she knew this routine... Madara twisted his mask sideways, his mouth finding hers, brusing her lips as he kissed her hard. Their hands were on each other, unzipping each other's robes, before he lifted her up.

"How long has it been this time?" She asked breathlessly as she felt his hands shifting to pull robes, skirts, pants, anything out of his way...

"Three months, two days and eight hours..." Madara growled softly in her ear and there was a sharp intake from the two of them as he impaled her roughly against the wall, the hardness of it winding her somewhat. He bit her neck roughly as he added, "Would have been less if you'd come to visit..."

"Stop complaining, old man..." She shut her eyes as he started to move inside of her, wrapping her arms around his neck. It stung a little but it was good, she was used to his sudden arrivals. Konan resisted arguing further, the words lost as his body started to do things with hers that made her incapiable of speech.

"Fuck..." He swore as he moved in her, kissing her neck, his hips grinding up into hers as he moved slowly.

Konan kissed his face, twisting his head to meet hers, muffling her soft moans against his lips. He got the point. _Quiet_. They moved against the wall, slowly, minutes creeping past as they tried to make it last as long as possible, till he couldn't take it and she felt herself bounced harder, his body moving harder, their moans muffled in each other's kisses and the high necks of their robes.

She stiffened and cried out as his eyes met hers, he smirked and moved faster, again and again, till she came again naturally, and then he joined her, pinning her as he stiffened and exploded, their bodies lost in pleasure together.

For a few minutes they stayed like that, then he gently lifted her down and held her till she could stand. Madara adjusted her clothes first and then his own robes.

"Welcome home." She murmered as she straightened her hair, glancing up at him. Konan's cheeks were flushed and she felt hot still, she opened one of the windows to let some of the cool air in.

"Thanks." He sat back on one of the armchairs in the room and held out his arms to her. "Come sit, Angel."

Konan smiled somewhat more, resting in his lap, her head against his shoulder. It was odd, this affectionate part, but everytime he returned from a long time away...she shut her eyes as his arms closed around her and he held her.

"How was Dederia?"

"Pain in the ass. He gave Sasuke a good test." He muttered in his rough normal tone, his deep voice vibrating against her shoulder as he shifted her into a better position, his hands trailing over the outside of her robes. "I had fun getting him worked up. What have you two been up to?"

"Research. Locating the tailed beasts, where they were last seen, so we can find the ones that are missing." She took one of his hands and held it, making him stiffen and relax again. Konan inspected it. It was so rough... she could feel it through the glove. It was funny. He wasn't young, and yet his hands were barely wrinked... a little softer, maybe, but not old... she pretended to count them anyway, squeezing his skin together gently. "Old man, you've gotten more wrinkles...one new one, two new ones, thr..."

He smirked and pressed his lips against hers, stopping the counting, his bare hand slipping under her robes again to caress her.

She kissed back, thinking as always how different this man was. She could never tell how he'd approach her. The first time...

Their first time for her had been scary. Konan could still remember it, feeling his gaze on her for days, then the mixture of excitement and fear as she watched Pein get drunk. Then Madara literally forcing himself on her. It had scared her to death and had hurt, she'd passed out at one point, sure she was hallicinating, that it was alcohol, genjutsu, something strange. But then he'd suddenly changed the mood of it, and she'd found her body responding to his eyes. Suddenly the pain wasn't so bad and when he'd finished, he'd kissed her, cuddled her, dressed her, held her till she fell asleep. Konan had woken at sunset to realize that it had really happened... and that he'd held her all night.

Konan had expected him to do it again, expected it to hurt, was ready to fight... but he didn't touch her the nights that followed... when he _did _touch her, his mood was suddenly different. He wasn't gentle, but he'd made sure she was ready for him the second time. The second time hadn't hurt at all and she'd found her own body driven to that extreme without his eyes. Madara proved that to her by keeping her blindfolded. He was full of surprises, this old man... after that, when he was sure she wasn't sore, or if he had something to wet her quickly, he had a habit of taking her at any location. This quickie on return was a tradition by now. Her body was trained to expect it.

Konan felt him shift under her, pulling her robe open, and rested his head against her shoulder. Konan resisted the urge to kiss his forehead. They sat there like that, eyes shut, his head on her shoulder and hers against the back of the chair with the scent of his hair in her lungs.

It was peaceful as they sat there. Pein passed by, she heard him, but the door was locked and he was heading towards one of his rooms. Madara barely stirred at the familiar sound of those footsteps, just tightened his grip on her to let her know that she wasn't to move. The peace they shared in these moments was precious, rare, a moment of calm in the storm they were stirring.

"Time to go again." Madara lifted her gently onto the armrest and to pull his robes shut, tugging the mask down as he adjusted his hair. The deep voice of Madara changed suddenly as Tobi reemerged, "Tobi has to go play..."

"Have fun." Konan stood up and pulled her robes shut as well. He nodded, and she could picture a slight smile as he reached forward to straighten the flower in her hair, before he vanished before her eyes.

She felt guilt as soon as she'd left the room. It had been years, but Konan still felt guilt, she couldn't help it. The worst part was that she wasn't sure who she felt guilty over, Pein or Madara. Madara, she knew, would do things with her with or without her permission, but he tended to prefer her permission. It was more enjoyable for the two of them. And Pein... he didn't do a thing at all. Nothing. A rough clumsy kiss here and there, to remind her that he was the boys she'd loved, but he never touched her, face rarely gave away his affection, like he turned on and off a 'Konan' switch in some part of his heart. It almost felt convientant... almost like he was doing it to keep her close. But she didn't want to believe it was that.

It was an odd situation.

She sat in Pein's room later that night, gazing at him as he read impassively beside her. The room was dim, just a soft lanturn, without much of a personal touch. The paper walls gave it a soft warmth though, and the sight of Pein sitting there, robe, shoes and shirt off, chest bare and pants giving her some idea of what was underneath, made Konan's chest contract somewhat. The piercings used to scare her but Konan had grown used to them now. She reached up to finger the one he'd given her, to keep her safe and connected to him. It was more valuable than a wedding ring.

She gazed at him, heart in throat. He was handsome. She couldn't draw her eyes away from him.

"We don't have long now." He murmered as he read the report from one of their spies. "The next target is simple. Exiled and living alone. Drinks every night. No friends, no family, seen as a town drunk... they seem to be unaware of what he is, he moves town frequently."

"Good." Konan tore her eyes off him and gazed out to the window. It was funny, this room. Inside, it was warmth. The paper walls, the wood floor, the woven mats, and their mat beds side by side, but the walls outside were in their usual Amegakure style. Metal. Somewhat scary creatures. Piping. The sound of rain beating hard against the metal. Organic and warm in here, but cold and artifical outside.

She felt his hand on her shoulder and gazed back at him. For a moment, his face softened as Konan's blue eyes met his ringed ones, a ghost of a smile on his lips, then his face refroze.

"I'll bring peace." He murmered as he stared at her. Konan couldn't help but think of how young he sounded. Like Nagato. Like Yahiko. The God-complex was gone, his bodies were asleep, it was only this body in his mind. It was only Nagato. "You believe that, right?"

"I know." Konan reached up to grasp his hand, tugging it down and holding it. He made HER feel young. "I know, Nagato."

The ghost of a smile returned to his face and he shifted closer, awkward again, licking his lips before he pressed them to hers. The piercings dug in, annoying them both, but he shifted his head and the kiss grew better, deeper, a long sweet one that improved as their mouths got used to each other again.

Konan's body stirred under her. He'd started to lean against her, pushing her down, her breathing grew faster... then he suddenly pulled back and went back to reading, his face cold.

"I'll give the order in the morning. You should rest." He talked as if he'd done nothing, the God-personality rudely stopping the buildup of her body's heat.

"All right." She muttered as she stood up. Konan glanced at him as she undressed, tugging the robe off, and then the bra, her soft breasts and slightly hard nipples obvious under the silky fabric... why wasn't he looking?... and then, daring him, reached down to slip the skirt down off her hips.

He still wasn't looking.

"Goodnight then." Konan tried again.

"Goodnight." He glanced up, looking at her in the same way as he always did, showing no interest at all.

She bit her lip to stop from sighing and slid into the sheets of her bed, shutting her eyes. Maybe it was better this way.


	3. Tension

Again thanks for reviews ^o^

* * *

The building shaking was what woke Madara up from his sleep. He rolled over in his bed, stretching, and casually tugged the blinds out of the way to gaze down at the three figures below.

Konan, Pein and the Toad Sannin.

Most people would have known that a fight between those three would mean evacuating any buildings surrounding them. But Madara wasn't most people. He just leaned up on his arm, sleepiness giving way to interest, watching it as if he was safely a mile or two away. If the building was destroyed then he could easily move.

His girl... no, his woman... was wrapped up tightly in the old pervert's hair. Her face was sticky with oil. Madara had to give it to Konan, she was one patient woman. Pein was standing there ranting away while she was lubed up and groped by slimy oily hair, her face as emotionless as if she was just waiting for a dentist to finish.

There was a sudden explosion from the building beside his as a giant lobster thing came out and freed Konan. Madara still didn't budge an inch from his bed, only leaned over to open a window and then to grasp his mask and robe in case of quick evacuation. He tugged on his clothing as he watched the fight begin.

"It's Jiraiya-sensai." Konan's soft voice filled his mind. He turned to watch her as she closed the window and went to stand beside him, her paper body re-fleshing, returning to the soft skin and the faint scent of old parchment and honeysuckle she always carried with her. Konan didn't look back to Madara. Her eyes were fixated on the two men below them. "He's gotten older."

Madara felt a stab of jealousy and narrowed his eyes at her face. Maybe the girl had a thing for older men, maybe she'd liked Jiraiya once? He grasped her arm and stroked it under his gloved hand. "Yes, he has."

He yawned and felt glad for the tinted glass, concealing him from Jiraya. Pein would deal with him and Madara didn't need to get involved. It was messier if he did. And it was amusing for him to watch. He knew Pein used to adore this man. So did Konan. Another stab of jealousy made his eyebrows narrow as he glanced over to see her gazing down at Pein and Jiraiya.

"Come here." He murmured as he pulled her against the glass in front of him. Madara's hand snuck into her robe and stroked her, cupping her, not from his lust but from a need to remind her.

"It's a bad time." She protested weakly, tugging at his arm. "Pein's about to..."

He cut her off with a sharp nip which made her yelp somewhat. "It's never a bad time." Madara yawned, how long had he been asleep?, and slipped his other hand in front of her, tugging the robes open.

As the fight raged on, as he made her watch Pein and Jiraiya fight, even going as far as to move the two of them when they lost sight of the two, he teased her, made soft moans come from her, his chin rested on her shoulder, her back nestled against his chest, the glass against her front to hold her up. He listened to her soft moans and protests, his fingers damp, teasing her as he watched his tool do him another service. There was no need to rush. Konan gasped softly as her body yielded to his hands, and the fight went on, the vibrations in the building adding to what he was doing to her. He felt the first gentle explosion under his hands, and continued, letting her feel it over and over as she watched Pein and Jiraiya. Finally, she gave one last soft gasp, pleasure exploding under his hands, around his fingers, her eyes shut now. Madara kissed her neck and pulled her backwards into his lap, adjusting her clothing. The fight was over. He could see it from where he sat. Jiraiya looked dead but Pein, like the idiot he was, had let the man send information.

No matter. It hadn't warned them of his existence and that was all Madara cared about.

"It's over." She murmured and Madara nodded, kissing her neck.

"He fought well."

"He got half of Pein's body out of Amegakure..." She was staring at Pein.

Madara twisted Konan in his lap so that she was starting at him again, pulling her legs around his waist, tugging her right up against him. He grasped her head in one hand, making her stare up at him, and started to kiss her flushed face with gentle kisses, loosening his grip as he stroked her soft neck under her robes. "Yes, he did. You think that'll cause the death of Pein...?"

"No." She sounded so sure, so convinced, as she answered, "He's immortal."

"Indeed." Madara chuckled lowly. He held the key to Pein's immortality right here in his lap. It was funny how the girl was unaware of her own importance to everything Pein did... "Enough about him though..." He kissed her, tasting her, feeling her mouth open for his with her eagerness, their tongues twisting against each other, his hands grasping down her arms till he found her hands. Madara's mind fogged slowly, till he had to pull away from her mouth, his drug, his own face flushed. He was suddenly rock hard for her again. Damnit. He was too old for this and Pein would be worried for her by now, she had just vanished after he freed her from Jiraiya...

Madara felt a physical pain as he lifted her up, standing up himself, hating the words as much as he hated the tool itself. "Go to Pein."

"But..."

"He'll be looking for you." He avoided looking at her. If he did, Madara wouldn't be able to resist keeping her here for another few hours. But after a minute of quiet between them, he looked to her, adding with a pained look, "If he finds you with me..." If he found her with him, it would be the end of Madara's time with her. Or it would be the end of Pein. He wasn't ready for either yet.

Konan nodded and reached up to finger the piercing. Pein was trying to call her through it. Madara stared at her, the swollen lips, the flush in her cheeks, the slight shape against her robes, he'd realized long ago that Pein saw none of her arousel. Nothing. Not even the flicker of lust in her eyes, or the way she would unknowingly touch her lips with her tongue, just a moment, or how her hands clutched each other harder than usual in front of her robes, as if she was anticipating holding someone... There would be no risk in sending her as she was.

"I'll go." She murmered, glancing at Madara just a moment longer as if tempted to ignore his order, before turning and heading out of the room. Madara watched her go and then flopped against the chair again. He was too old for a woman like her.

After a minute, he got up. It was time to get Sasuke. Itachi had made his move.

* * *

Konan hurried down the passage way to Pein, the cool air of the day cooling her flushed face. The closer she got, the guiltier she felt. The dampness Madara had left was less and less erotic by the second. She shut her eyes as she paused on a rooftop. Talk about being caught in the middle...

She couldn't believe she'd stupidly fantasied that it was Pein's fingers. And what was worse, she alternated, between them both, fantized about Madara behind her one moment, then Pein, torn between them. Between lust and being so desirable that someone couldn't keep their hands off her, and love. Real love. Love that included the sexual needs. Konan ached for both.

She was being selfish. She knew that. Konan just had to accept what she had now.

Konan's piercing suddenly went red hot as she was summoned, and she cringed, finding herself summoned straight into the room for Pein's bodies. Pein grasped her and checked her, his eyes boring into hers, stroking the hair that had fallen out of place. He'd grown tired of waiting.

"Are you all right?" Pein asked, a rare question, and she realized that Jiraiya must have unnerved him more than she'd realized.

"Fine. I did what you ordered, I stayed away. Are you..." Konan hesitated, guilt edging on her usual attempt at emotionlessness. How could she have been worried for herself?!

"We will have to hurry Madara's plans and retrieve the body." He said calmly, the hint of worry draining out of his eyes as he clearly saw for himself that she was unharmed. "I will let him know. Konan, the female needs your robe."

"They wouldn't know that much, would they? It's empty right now." She tugged off the robe and handed it over to the female.

"I will still retrieve the piercings." Pein glanced at her as he grasped for her arm, as if about to continue, and for a moment she was aware of something else in his eyes. The six bodies were awake still, around her, as they changed robes, and the six of them froze to look at her.

She felt naked suddenly. Surrounded. There was a moment as the six eyes of Pein, including the female, caught Konan's unrobed body in their eyes, the air in the small room changed, Pein's grasp on her arm increased, the bodies lay down in their beds slowly. His grip tensed more and more, bruising her arm, then the machines took over and the bodies were asleep. The tension suddenly relaxed and Konan wondered if she'd imagined it. His eyes were colder than before. Angry, even.

"You have duties." He didn't even ask. It was an order.

"Yes."

"Go on. I will inform you of the meeting as it happens." His voice pushed her out of the room. "Re-robe and prepare your things for leaving Amegakure."

Konan left.

Konan's room was small and beside Pein's room. The same style, same organic warmth, and with a sliding door leading to Pein's room. Her room was not beside the edge of the building, Pein's room shielded hers from the views of Amegakure, it was protected perfectly by him. Her mat was rolled up in the storage space and easily taken into his room or hers, depending on his mood. Books lined one wall, her passion that she'd only been able to indulge in since Pein's taking of Amegakure, sheets of paper neatly arranged by type along one of the walls, and hidden between books where no one would find them... the few photos she had of Yahiko and Nagato.

And Madara.

Pein couldn't read. He didn't bother with her books. And he didn't know she had photos of Madara.

Konan started to open her wardrobe, searching for a robe, when Pein's cool voice came from behind her.

"Madara is currently busy."

She twisted to gaze at him, but his face gave nothing away.

"What's he busy with?"

"Sasuke and Itachi."

Konan was surprised. Already? But she didn't say anything. She noticed that Pein was holding his mat in his arms, and noticed finally the somewhat awkward way he held it, partially hidden in his arms by the sliding door, and by the robes, they were open and it was pushed underneath. She didn't say a word and turned to her wardrobe. If he didn't want her to see it, he didn't want her to see it.

"I'm sleeping here tonight." Pein said after a moment, clearing his throat. He stepped inside and closed the door, cutting off the link to the outside world. Without waiting, she heard him unroll it and unzip his robes. It wasn't night.

"Are you tired?" She resisted the urge to turn and stare at his body, her heart beating faster again, aware that he was stepping across the room to her.

Arms wrapped around her from behind and Konan froze as she felt his hands explore her stomach. Her hand tensed on the rail of the wardrobe and Konan shut her eyes, afraid this was her daydreams and nothing more, or Madara teasing her, but the smell was Pein. All Pein. His rough hands slid under her top, stroking her stomach, lips against the back of her neck, his hot breath teasing her and making her ache. When she tried to turn, he held her tighter, refusing to let her move. One hand slid up her stomach, the edge of his fingertips grazing against the swell of her breast.

His breathing suddenly hitched and she felt him tense, his grasp around her bruising, his hand pausing in the exploring of what was under her top. Konan grasped for his hand, trying to guide it... she WANTED him to keep going, he had to know she wanted him to keep going...

"I am just bringing the mat in here for later." He released her suddenly,pushing her away, his breathing magically snapping back to normal. "I need to contact Akatsuki. I'll return later."

Konan stood there, breathing hard, feeling like an idiot as she heard the door click shut behind him. What the fuck? Had she just imagined it? Her top was still pushed up, her hand still clutching to the rail in the wardrobe, the other one under her top where she'd tried to get him to touch her.

After a few minutes she swore, angry, and shoved the top down roughly. What the fuck? She felt like a whore. Her heated body suddenly felt dirty, wrong, and she knew Madara would dislike this... she wasn't sure why she cared what Madara would think, but it seemed to matter. If this was what Pein wanted, this was what he could have. She wouldn't deny him anything. But that didn't stop her from feeling needy and lonely all of a sudden.


	4. Lies

Konan stood outside the secured wooden door that seperated him from the world, hesitating as she had always done. She didn't think she could ever get used to the sight of her closest friend and lover. He was now so frail from the bars and from this jutsu that touching him too hard could shatter a bone and that any sudden movement from him could tear open his skin as if it was wet paper.

Sometimes she found going into a fight an easier prospect than to return to Nagato in his state.

She gathered chakra in her hand and turned the handle, aware of protective jutsus that tested her chakra, jutsus that would do nasty things to anyone but her and Nagato, before the jutsus released and the latch lifted.

The room's smell of flowers, of leaves, of treesap and herbs filled her nostrils. Konan relaxed as she entered their last true sancuary. It was a strangely homely place compared to the rest of the building, Konan had brought the wooden planks and furnature from their childhood home, and had plants growing around the room. He had always liked the smell of the woods compared to the more machine-like smell of Amegakure. It helped him rest more peacefully. She stepped inside, reaching inside her robes to bring out a new plant for the room with one hand, reaching down to pull her pants off with the other.

Nagato rested uneasily against the frame, head against his chest, his breathing slow and easy as he rested. Nagato didn't have the energy anymore to be awake for long periods, unless he needed his full concentration for more than one body, and usually his concentration and focus went out through Yahiko's body while this one slept. He trusted Konan to keep this place safe, to keep his vunrable body safe, and she would never fail him.

"Idiot..." Konan muttered as she lifted a blanket around his shoulders. The room was warm and the black bars, while killing him slowly, kept him warm and perfectly alive in the short term. That had been his reassurance. How long was short term? A week? A year? Twenty? Fifty?

Konan's eyes were drawn to the window and she moved to open it slightly as she looked out. They were not, as people in Amegakure thought, on the tallest tower but on one of the more regular towers. Nagato would leave the bodies, including Yahiko's body, in the tallest tower. This one was on the outskirts and was a fairly ordinary thing. It had offices for the small government, and several offices for the shinobi, a middle class building without anyone of any particular rank or importance.

It was lunchtime and the workers sat outside far below, in the rare sunshine, laughing and eating. She could imagine their discussions. Work. Deadlines. Crazy shinobi demands on the budget. New laws. Permits for buildings. Those workers had the jobs that were normal and safe. It wouldn't matter who was the kage of Amegakure to those workers, their jobs were secure, they worked for the government, they would be needed no matter what shinobi leader ruled over them. Safe jobs. Even in wartime, you were more likely to be kept in that government position than in any other. Konan could never picture herself really able to do it. Her life had been too rocked by war to settle into a routine life like that.

Yahiko had found her when they were still barely beyond toddlers. Yahiko was protective over Konan from the second he'd grasped her hand and pulled her out of a burning building. Had that been their home? Had they been neighbours? They'd wondered that often as their got older but neither could remember.

She had no fucking clue how they'd managed to survive, two young and injured kids, only that they had, and they'd learnt very young to steal, to run, to hide. If adults had ever been safe, they'd forgotten, because adults were now dangerous and cruel. Older kids often took them in, at the start, as they took in all tiny children. They'd teach them to steal and then take advantage of their smallness, using the kids to steal food from markets while the bigger kids made a scene. Konan was caught once and almost beaten to death by a shop was protective over Konan from the second he'd grasped her hand and pulled her out of a burning building.

She couldn't remember that beating or anything before it, probably a head injury, aside from the occasional and foggy flashback. Konan never knew if it was reality from her past or just a dream.

Her first memory, the one she remembered without Yahiko's help, was waking after the beating. She was sore all over and was crying, but she was warm and being held against someone... and he had warm hair, and warm skin, and he held her and told her that he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her ever again. Her first memory of Yahiko and one that tended to replay itself everytime she got injured. Although he'd always liked her, the girl he'd found in the rubble, she knew him well enough to know that his real protectiveness over her probably was set in stone from the day she'd nearly been beaten to death. He helped a lot of kids out but Konan was special to him.

They'd found the cave when their hideout, filled with too many kids, had been discovered. She knew that a lot of her old friends had been hurt, raped, killed, tortured, she'd heard it, but Yahiko had held her and kept her hidden somewhere in the building. She hadn't really understood then, the screams over the lewd comments by the shinoi, but she understood now. They'd ran, and ran, and ran, and hid, and ran, and hid, and ran, through the city and through the forest, and through rocks that had gaps too big for adults, till they ended up accidently finding their cave.

Yahiko refused to let her leave for a long time after that, after seeing other girls used in that way, she knew he'd been afraid that they'd do the same to her. He hadn't understood it but he'd known that it was a terrible thing and a painful thing. So she'd stayed at the cave, as he brought food back, and crates, and lanturns, and anything else found abandoned in the ruined houses. He'd learnt a lot about the world as she'd stayed in the cave, learnt about sex, and rape, and murder, seeing it, forcing himself to watch it, forcing himself to remember what people did to Amegakure.

Konan found Nagato and his dog around that time and brought him back to the cave. Yahiko trusted Konan so reluctently started to trust Nagato also. It was about that time that he finally started to tell them what he'd seen, every terrible detail, the burden too much for him to carry. The three of them shared it and agreed to share every terrible thing from then on. Agreed to protect each other. To stop it one day. They all hated being helpless, all hated being children, hated being little and unable to protect anyone. They also hated stealing food. It was their country, their people, they hated stealing things from it.

It became routine for them after a while, the three of them, Yahiko always leading, to beg for food from anyone and everyone. Nagato and Konan backed him up as protection. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't. But it led them to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya had been probably the first adult that Yahiko and Nagato let close to Konan. It was a very significant thing, the trust they'd put in him, she doubted he ever really understood the big event that it'd been. Yahiko smiled more and more, Nagato relaxed again, and the waning affection that they'd been showing Konan seemed to come back with full energy as they started to understand that males and females could be friends and could be close, without there being pain or cruelty involved. Jiraya and his female friend, Tsunade, seemed to shatter the terrible idea they'd had of being grown up males and females. Jiraiya's pervy nature scared the boys and Konan at first, but he seemed to sense their fear of that side of life, seemed to know that they needed to be retaught about the good side of it without scaring them silly. By the end, he could pretend to flirt with Konan and the boys would just laugh. Konan knew that if he'd tried that when they'd first met, they'd have tried to stab him and run.

Yahiko kissed her for the first time during those good years. So did Nagato. And they did it, fully aware of each other, as if they'd made an agreement to share her. It seemed totally natural to the three of them. They loved her and she loved them. So she'd snuggle them, they'd snuggle her, she'd sleep between them at night, kiss them both, hold their hands, all of it when they were safely hidden and all of it innocent, sweet and loving. Jiraiya knew about it. He even teased them about it.

And it was when Jiraiya left that they finally both slept with her.

Yahiko went first, of course, while Nagato comforted her through the pain of the first time, and then Nagato went, while Yahiko comforted her. It wasn't as bad as she'd expected. She'd later found out that Jiraiya had given them tips and the tips had made it not so bad the first time, and better and better after that. Madara had probably assumed he'd gotten her virginity, but it wasn't that, but the roughness that'd hurt her so much. No one had been rough with her. It'd shocked her too, how much it'd worked for her body as he kept doing it, like he'd train it to enjoy it everytime he made her go through with it.

Now, now that she was a full grown woman, she knew what normal relationships were supposed to be, she knew that two boys and a girl wasn't normal. But it had been natural and it had made sense.

They started to trust people and started their organization, the early Akatsuki, with old and new friends. Yahiko recruited shinobi who were sick of Hanzou, had them teach the rest, and his organization got famous as the skill of Akatsuki grew and grew. Konan, Nagato and Yahiko's relationship was impossible to hide. It was infamous amongst the early Akatsuki, everyone knew about it, but it didn't seem to offend either.

"Konan."

Konan jumped and snapped back to reality, shutting the window and turning to face what was left of Nagato now. He was still beautiful, his eyes the same as always, the expression reserved for her alone still there. He'd raised his arms for her.

"Come here." Nagato murmered, waiting patiently.

"Nagato." Konan went to him, under his arms, feeling the fragile things rest around her. She sighed and rested gently against his chest. "I was daydreaming."

"I know." He rested his head against the top of her head, sighing a deep sigh of relief as his body could rest against hers. "You do it everytime you come here. Every time."

"Should you be awake?" Konan felt his body struggle to sleep again, knew it well enough to know that when it did those little shudders in his neck and jaw that it wanted to sleep.

"I'll sleep later. Stay right here for now. I missed your smell."

Konan flushed. Had she showered in the past day? She hoped he was getting her 'good smell' Did Madara miss her smell? Konan regreted thinking of him straight away. He was everything that Yahiko and Nagato had wanted to keep from her.

"You're warm." Nagato murmered and reached up slowly, carefully, to stroke her flushed face. "Fever?"

"Probably. It is nearing winter." Konan lied, forcing the masked man out of her mind. "Should I..."

"Stay right here." He inturrupted her, and a chair was brought to them, with his jutsu. "I won't get it."

Konan slipped into it so that she could sit against his chest instead of stand. "What's wrong?"

"We're running out of time. Madara's impatient."

"He's talked with you?"

"Talking now." Nagato meant that Madara was talking with Yahiko's body. Konan nodded.

"Itachi is getting impatient. He will probably confront his brother soon. Madara believes it is time for the fight and will be gone till then, trailing Itachi and Kisame, waiting for the moment."

"Waiting to get another strong puppet..." Konan muttered. She felt him nod, above her head, a slight jerk of his head.

"He's been waiting for a long time for it."

"That's the last thing he needs... more puppets..."

"We'll deal with the problem of Madara when we need to." Nagato's arms tightened around her for a moment and then he let go as he sighed, a deep long sigh, his tense body relaxing just a tiny bit more. Konan shifted off the chair and away. Affection was over.

Konan started to check his piercings, one by one, dabbing antibacterial ointment around the openings. It wasn't needed- somehow he was kept in low to reasonable health by this jutsu- but it made her feel better. A lot better.

"He's leaving." Nagato pretended to ignore her, gazing at a fixed point in the ground, his eyes distant and glazed as he focused on his other bodies.

"Should I follow?"

"No need, Zetzu is keeping an eye on it."

Konan didn't answer. She doubted Zetzu was as loyal to Nagato as he believed, but then, she didn't think he was particually loyal to Madara either. He wavered too much for her... or maybe it was having two personalities that made him too unpredictable for her. Esspically when she knew he loved to try and catch her with Madara, or with the God Realm body...

"He stopped at your tower as well."

Fuck.

Konan froze and gazed up at Nagato. She felt that guilt build up somewhat again. Madara had stopped by. She knew what he'd been hoping to get before he left, and wasn't sure if she was glad that she hadn't been there. "I don't know why..."

"Yes, you do, Konan..." His voice took on a lower edge now, and his eyes narrowed, making her tense. Anger. "I know he harrasses you when he thinks I don't know."

"You do?" Fuck. Did he know it all?

"Of course I do. You never seem to notice... maybe you didn't know." Nagato's face softened a moment as he gazed at her, as good as a caress of her face as he could do, and he rested back down. "Every meeting with him, every time you walk away, or when you're meeting Akatsuki, he tends to try and harrass you. It's like a fucking tiger eying the next meal. I see his body langauge... I'm keeping an eye on him, don't worry. He can try and get a reaction from you all he likes, he can't touch you."

Konan relaxed too but she felt guilt again. Madara could touch her. He did. She even helped him keep it from Nagato. It wasn't that she wanted or desired Madara, not exactly, but he had a hold on her that she didn't know how to break. He didn't care if she wanted or desired him, he just prefered it that way. She knew it wasn't love. It was all about roles, and who was in charge, and how he could and would kill her if she wasn't useful to him in some way. Nagato's protection was great but Madara could hurt him badly if he told him what Konan had been doing with him...

She felt one of Nagato's hands stroking through her hair, slowly, and looked back up at Nagato.

"It's okay. You can handle him without me, I know... but I like to protect you." He smiled somewhat and it was like a knife through her chest.

"I know."

"Won't be long now. I promice." Nagato dropped his head, his eyes still open, heart visably thudding against his ribcage as he breathed. "Observing from the tower. Come join me soon?"

"I will.." Konan agreed, dropping her eyes, she couldn't look at him too long. The sight of him like this provoked a mixture of guilt, anger and disbelief even now... but she cared about him too much to let any of it out at him. What was done was done and she had to believe that it was for the best. Konan lifted the warm bucket of water and the cloth and slowly started to run the wet cloth over him in slow gentle circles, careful to ignore the piercings, cleaning him as gently as she could. Dribbles of water were already soaking her sleeves and torso.D

"Do it naked..." Nagato protested softly, eyes shutting a little more, the smile returning. "You'll get wet..."

She laughed, suddenly, an unexpected sound that rang through the room. It relaxed him. Konan stripped down and contined her work, adding a few 'skills' as she went. 


End file.
